Chance for a Different Life
by Rainkit
Summary: Something bad is going to happen to the Detective boys and as an attempt to find a way to stop it Rock brings Mosskit,the daughter of Bluestar, back to life as a twoleg kit.Can she find out who her enemy is and stop them before it's too late? I don't own warriors or Detective Conan
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea in my mind for a while now so I decided to **_**finally**_** decided to write it. To people who haven't read Bluestar's Prophecy Mosskit **_**is**_** a real character, just in case you thought diffrently….**

**I don't own warriors or Detective conan, they belong to Erin hunter and Gosho Aoyama…**

A silver and white she-kit bounded into the dark cave she had come to know well and sat down waiting for the owner of the cave to come out "Rock! Are you there? You said you wanted to talk to me about something!" she called out into the darkness. A bald cat with grey egg-like eyes and a tail that looked like a rat's padded over to the kit and sat down, narrowing his eyes slightly. "This better be something good Rock, Larchkit was going to show me the butterfly she found" she whined. "Mosskit, of course this is important otherwise I would never have brought you here" the tom retorted.

Rock inhaled for a moment and began "There is a group of kits outside of this world that will need help-"Mosskit started to freak out at this point "Wait a second Rock what do you mean by _outside _this world? Why do I have to do it? Why not send Willowkit? O-or Adderkit? He's much braver than me!" she screeched!

"Mosskit calm down you will soon see what I mean by outside of this world if you let me finish, you are the only one who would be able to manage this task due to your personality and pity. Now will you calm down and let me finish?" he asked. Mosskit sighed "Alright Rock you can finish, but you must allow me to ask any questions I want afterwords." She replied.

Rock sighed "There really is no arguing with you Mosskit, you're just like Bluestar." He looked up again and continued "'I will give you another chance at life for this task, if you succeed you will choose whether you wish to go back to StarClan or if you wish to continue that life. I know you won't like this but….the kits you need to help are…_twoleg kits._ I'll need to turn you into a twoleg, however since to us twolegs are crazy I will transfer all the knowledge I have of twolegs to you and for the rest just go along with what they're saying and try not to say too much just in case. I will talk to you tonight in a dream, that is when you can ask your questions. Now go!"

"No Wai-!" cried Mosskit but a blue light enveloped her and she could see nothing but stars, stars changing to match those of another world….


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to put chapter one and two into one chapter but the first chapter was longer than I was used to so I didn't. I hope you liked the last chapter and the characters weren't too OOC.**

**I don't own Detective Conan or Warriors; they belong to Gosho Aoyama and Erin Hunter.**

The first thing Mosskit was aware of was the light pattering of rain and the cold asphalt underneath her she groaned and got up on her paws, she swayed a bit and fell over _Huh you mean I have to go on two legs like a twoleg? No way! I am a cat not a twoleg…or human._ She tried again and managed to stay up this time but it felt…..strange "fine fine!" she muttered and stumbled up onto two paws. Now that she was standing she could get a good look at herself; her twoleg pelt….dress thing was white with silver splotches like her fur had been, she wore tiny silver shoes on her feet with long white sock and she wore a 'necklace' around her neck with the symbols for ThunderClan and StarClan on them. A strong breeze began to blow, flicking her silvery-blonde hair in her face. Pushing it out of her eyes she looked around herself, she was in some kind of twoleg 'street. Maybe she should go to one of the nests and ask them for help? She staggered towards a white nest that was next to a huge mansion. _I'm so tired _she thought desperately before collapsing on the ground again into darkness.

Mosskit groaned and opened her eyes but quickly closed them again against the light '_Where….am I?'_ She opened them again forcing them to stay like that to get used to the light "Ah you're awake!" called a voice. She looked around for the owner of it and her eyes settled on an elderly twoleg sitting on a chair next to her bed. "Who are you?" she asked quietly. "I am Professor Agasa but you can just call me Hakase!" he announced. She pushed back the twoleg blanket and got up "Uh I don't think you should be getting up right now…" he murmured "Oh no, I'm just fine!" she squeaked in excitement, she wanted to see what the inside of a twoleg nest looked like "Can I look around?"

"Well….."

*Five Minutes Later*

"Wow I can't believe you live alone in such a huge house!" she squealed, Hakase thought for a moment "Actually there is one other person living here, her names Haibara Ai and she's my….Granddaughter!" Mosskit stared at him "Then why didn't I see her? Is she nice?" "She's at a friend's house for the night and is going to go straight to school from there in the morning so you won't be seeing her today, she's sort of… shy and is sort of like an assistant to me I guess so just don't get on her bad side." _So she's kind of like a medicine cat apprentice? Cool!_ She smiled at the thought. Hakase's voice broke into her thoughts "What's your name anyway? Do you go to school?"

Mosskit froze "I- uhhh my name is…my name is-"Rock's voice sounded in her head, two words

_Koke Aonara_.

**I might have messes this up in the translations but Koke Aonara means Moss BlueOak XD Me and my bad naming skills! I was thinking I should add on a bit more but this seemed like the perfect opportunity to finish this chapter so…. Bye to the few people reading this!**

**P.S and yes I know the name Koke looks like it says Coke, it's pronounced diffrently though**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SO sorry I'm so late; I'll try to be quicker next time!**

**Mouri Detective Agency**

"Haibara what time is it now?" groaned Conan.

"Five minutes since you last said that." Conan sighed "but listening to little kids going crazy over Kamen Yaiba is so boring!"

The door behind them opened and Ran came in "Having fun?" she asked cheerfully. "Yes!" cried the 'normal' Detective boys, "Noooo…." Grumbled the other ones. "Maybe you should get a pet cat or something." Muttered Haibara "Maybe that could make things more interesting….."

Conan stared at her "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea."

**Agasa's house **

"My name's Aonara Koke!" she giggled. "Aonara…..Koke?" repeated Hakase "That's an unusual name, but it's okay I guess."

The next question confused her for a few seconds- "What school do you go to?" _Uh oh "_I- Uhhhh, I used to live in an orphanage so I didn't go to school!" she announced. Hakase seemed satisfied about this and checked his watch "It's about time you should be going to bed don't you think?"

_No it's about time I go rage at Rock._

**In Starclan**

"ROCK WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO A DAMNED TWOLEG KIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!" she screeched in fury, as she ranted on for about a whole hour she finally began to calm down. "So, what's going on in the clans?" Rock, seeming to find it safe to talk now answered "Well you missed quite a bit, Bramblestar and Blackstar both died."

Mosskit gasped in horror "Who's the new leader and deputy?" she flicked her tail nervously. "Sandstar is the new leader." Answered Rock. "Who?" she asked Sandstorm was in the elders den, she couldn't have become leader! "You know, Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kit?" Mosskit smiled _oh her,_ the ginger coloured she-cat with bright blue eyes had the perfect personality to be leader. "What about Hollykit and Volekit? And the new deputy?

Cinderheart had three kits last time Mosskit was in Starclan; Hollykit, the dark grey, almost black, she-cat with blue eyes like Cinderheart, Volekit, the golden-brown tom with amber eyes like Lionblaze's and Sandkit, Mosskit's favourite of the three. "Hollykit became Hollypool and… Volekit is the medicine cat apprentice; he still hasn't gotten his medicine cat name. The new deputy is Amberfrost for Thunderclan and Dawnstar chose Sparrowflight to be the deputy of Shadowclan". Mosskit sighed _Thank Starclan._

"I still haven't forgiven you yet Rock!"

**Okay just a bit of information on the characters I mentioned; Sandstar is an OC of mine whose warrior name is Sandheart. Hollypool and volepaw are also OCs. Amberfrost is the same Amberkit from the last hope. Dawnstar is Dawnpelt and Sparrowflight is Sparrowkit from Night Whispers.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Conan! Guess what?" Ayumi squealed. "Let me guess….another new person?" "Awww Conan-kun how did you know?" she pouted.

Conan rolled his eyes "because that's what you did when Haibara came…." Genta gave an 'I know more than you; I'm so important' look and said "Yeah; and she has a weirder name than even you; Conan!"

"Sounds hard to get." Smiled Haibara in a teasing voice. "What's her name then?"

Mitsuhiko answered this question "Aonara Koke; apparently." Conan and Haibara found the name so unusual that it looked like their eyes had been replaced with dots!

The classroom door opened cutting off any opportunity for further conversation and Kobayashi Sensei walked in followed by a small girl with silver-blonde hair. She was wearing a white dress with silver patches, knee length white socks and gray shoes on her tiny feet. Around her neck there was a necklace with some sort of symbol on it; it was a square with two triangles on the top like cat ears and a black star on it; she had the brightest blue eyes that seemed as though they could see something that nobody else could. "My name is Aonara Koke, it's nice to meet you all."

**Mosskit's POV**

"My name is Aonara Koke; it's nice to meet you all." She said; smiling.

"KAWAII **(meaning cute)**! Said 99% of the boys in the class (the 1% remaining was Conan of course ).

Koke narrowed her eyes slightly _Flirts… _her eyes moved to Genta who looked like he was about to get a nosebleed _especially that one; hmmm I should think of a nickname for him….maybe Fatpaw or Flirtpaw-. Nah that's just mean. _

She kept looking along at everyone in the class; memorising faces as she went. Kobayashi Sensei said to her "Alright Koke-chan you can sit next to….Ai-chan. Ai-chan could you please put up your hand?" Haibara half-heartedly put up her hand _Please don't let her be a Black Organisation member; Please don't let her be a Black Organisation member… _she thought desperately.

Koke walked cheerfully over to her desk and sat down. She took a deep breath and touched the Starclan symbol on the necklace; relieved she felt a mental connection between her and Rock. They had decided last night that to find the person who she was supposed to help she _should _go to school but she didn't know anything they taught in school so Rock would tell her all of it. _Mosskit? I dare you to ask Haibara at Recess what the Black Organisation is!_ Rock said to her in a childish way. _No way! _She retorted _by the sound of the name I'm guessing it's like asking Ivypool what the Dark Forest is before the clans even know about the Dark Forest! _Rock chuckled;_ it's worse._ Her hand went tight on the pencil; shaking in anger. _Why you-!_ Someone tapped her on the shoulder breaking her out of the conversation she turned around to find Haibara Ai staring at her "Are you okay Aonara-san? You look like you're angry about something" she said to her with a suspicious look in her eyes. Koke smiled at her "Don't worry I was just concentrating." _You hear that you mouse-brain?! I'm concentrating so stop annoying me and start helping with this equation Rock! _

Once maths was over she was crowded by people asking random questions that didn't even make sense such as 'What's your favourite color?' Why did they even care?

She decided to talk to Haibara "Hey Ai-san? I could swear I'd heard your name before….have we met?" Koke didn't know why but when she asked a simple question like that Haibara gave a frightened look and the other boy who wasn't being a flirt earlier stiffened. As though nothing happened

A little girl who reminded her of Blossomkit bounded up to her with two boys behind her, one of them being 'Flirtpaw' "Hi Koke-chan; I'm Yoshida Ayumi! That's Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta and Edogawa Conan." Genta said a little rudely "What's with your name?" Ayumi glared at Genta "Genta-kun, that isn't very nice!" Koke smiled at them "Don't worry about it; back where I used to live we all had names like that!"

Genta seemed to take that as an opportunity to ask random questions "What's your mum's name? Do you have any siblings? What do they look like? Where did you get that strange necklace from?"

Koke decided to answer them in order "My mum's name is Tsukiarashi Ao **(Moonstorm Blue) **, I have an older brother and an older sister; my sister's the oldest; their names are Aonara Kiri **(Blueoak Misty)** and Aonara Seki** (Blueoak Stone), **Oka-san has Black hair-_ No she doesn't!_ Interrupted Rock _It's called lying now let me continue!_ She shot back "Kiri Onee-chan and Seki Onii-san also have black and my Oto-san has brown hair and they all have blue eyes except my Oto-san who has green eyes. I got the necklace from my Oka-san _I'm your 'Oka-san'?_ Rock cut in_ AS I SAID EARLIER IT'S CALLED LIEING!_

At the end of the day she had gotten the hang of school- No wait, that's not true. She had gotten the hang of not going crazy every single time Rock opened his mouth! Now she just had to remember where to go when she was walking home; and not get hit by any monsters while she was at it.

**Haibara's POV**

"Bye Ai-chan; bye Conan-kun; bye Koke-chan!" Called Ayumi and ran off towards her house. Genta and Mitsuhiko had already gone off towards their own. "So you go this way too then Aonara-san?" she asked.

Koke, who was deep in thought, looked up, nodded and looked back down again "Haibara Ai; Haibara Ai; where have I heard that name before?" she muttered to herself. Conan interrupted her nervously "You probably haven't! Bye guys, I go this way to get home!" Haibara shot him a don't-leave-me-with-this-possible-Black-Organisation-Member look but he just smiled encouragingly and kept going. "I got it!" yelled Koke loudly making her jump "I live with somebody who found me past out in the streets yesterday and he said there was someone my age who lived there too! He said she was called Haibara Ai! Yay I'm living with one of my friends!" she cried happily

_This can't be happening_ she thought in dismay _Let me think this out. She has silver-blond hair like Vermouth and Vermouth can speak English, if you change Koke into English pronunciation it sounds like Coke. In English; Coke and Cocaine sound similar and Cocaine is a type of drug so… _"Koke do you speak English?" Koke seemed to grab the pendant on her necklace and hold it tightly. After a few seconds she replied "Yeah, I can!"

_Great that just makes her more suspicious. Oh please let her be a normal person!_

Haibara had _no_ idea how wrong she was.

**I **_**finally**_** got a long chapter up! There's a problem I made with both Mistystar and Stonfur's names;Misty in Japanese is Kiri no kakatta so I shortened it down to Kiri. I may have gotten the wrong word for Stone in Japanese because I just couldn't find any good search option for what Stone is in Japanese on google so I used the best one I could find.**

**I might have writer's block for a while just warning you!**

**See ya~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold=English**

_Can I really speak English or is that just something you told me to say?_ She asked Rock.

_Well how about this- _began Rock. _Oh Starclan this won't be good_ she grumbled.

_Let me finish. How about if whenever you touch that Starclan symbol on the necklace you speak English; the clans _are _in England you know. _Mosskit almost face palmed but caught herself just in time; considering Haibara would ask why. _The necklace is touching my neck you mouse-brain!_ She hissed at him.

_Uhhhh how about if you hold it instead?_ She grumbled a crossed her arms_ I suppose that works for me…_

**One moon later**

"Today was fun, wasn't it Koke-chan?" smiled Ayumi. A few seconds passed and she didn't get an answer. "Heeeeellllloooooo anyone awake in there?" she called, waving her hand in front of Koke's face.

Koke jumped and looked at Ayumi. "Oops sorry I was spacing out, what was that?" Ayumi rolled her eyes "I was asking if you found today fun?!" Koke looked back at Ayumi again "Sorry what were we talking about again?"

"Hey! Honestly Koke-chan you have the concentration of a goldfish!" Koke chuckled "I didn't even _know_ they had brains! I'm not that bad at concentrating am I-?" not looking where she was going she accidently banged into someone.

"Oh um….sorry!" she said looking up at the person. His appearance almost made her choke with fear.

He had dull brown hair, amber eyes and was wearing a black coat. He had lots of scars all over his face and behind him were three people. One of them had dark gray spiky hair and amber eyes, another of them had gray-black hair with silver stripes on it; he had yellow eyes. The third, the only girl of the group, had ginger coloured hair with white tips in a ponytail and had cold green eyes.

_Clawface, Thistleclaw, Darkstripe and Mapleshade! _Mosskit thought in horror.

Clawface looked down at her with narrowed eyes and opened his mouth to say something when Thistleclaw shouldered passed him a glared at Mosskit. **"I see….We heard that dead brat of Bluestar's had come to the twoleg world as well. It seems we have found proof of that. Stay out of our way; you don't want to die **_**again!" **_he growled in English.

Mosskit clenched her fist around her necklace in annoyance; no Dark forest brat was going to order her around! **"You're dead too; mouse-brain!"** she hissed back.

"**What do you know? You're just a stupid kit who crawls back to her mummy at the first sign of danger! The same mother that left you to die in the snow!"** he mocked her.

"**You're the walking definition of stupid!"** she growled.

"**Pffft, let's not waste any more time on this Starclan brat."** He stalked off; leaving Mosskit furious and the Detective boys left confused.

**That night, in Starclan**

"So Rock; since I can't fight as a twoleg since they're so much bigger than me what's going to happen if they attack me?" she asked.

Well how about this- began Rock. "How does this sound familiar?" she interrupted him.

"I don't know, now let me finish. I'll add a Thunderclan symbol onto your necklace and if you hold it then you'll turn into a cat. You might want to do some battle practice with a Starclan apprentice or warrior while you're at it though."

"Why does everything have to go on the necklace?" she asked him. "And how will I get back?"

"Because I don't think you would want to start speaking English every time you sneeze or something." he replied "Don't worry; when you're a cat I'll make it so that you wear a collar that has the pendants on it."

Mosskit hissed "You mean I'll look like a kittypet? You've got to be kidding!" Rock smiled "Nope!"

"Damn I hate ugly bald blind cats."

**I'm going to make the next chapter a really emotional chapter, AKA someone dies; and that person's a main character~!**

**Who am I talking to anyway? Nobody reads this thing anyway….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone told me that I hadn't really included Conan in the story very much….So I put him in this chapter! Nah just joking, this was the first thing in the story I planned out….**

**Conan's POV**

"Conan what does camping mean?" a voice broke into his thoughts.

"I- What? Koke-chan you seriously don't know what camping is?!" he cried in shock. "Uhhh should I?" the girl asked.

"It's where you sleep in a tent outside, usually near a forest." Koke jumped in excitement "The forest, yay!" she squealed, running out the door quickly as the bell rang.

"What a strange girl." He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

**The day after, when they had just arrived at the camping spot.**

**Koke's POV**

"What? It's started snowing!" complained Ayumi.

"I thought you liked snow!" said Koke in confusion.

"I do but not when it's so cold I feel like I'm going to freeze to death!"'

"Oh." Koke shuddered in horror, she felt uncomfortable when the words 'Freeze' and 'Death' were used in the same sentence.

"How about this, Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, Haibara-san and I go with Hakase to get a new tire so that we can drive back and Koke-chan and Conan-kun can guard the car!" said Mitsuhiko

_That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard._

"That is the smartest idea I've ever heard!" cried Ayumi happily.

_Damn it Ayumi!_

___Later__  
_

"How long are they going to take anyway?"

"I dunno."

Koke sighed "Maybe we should go over to that tree over there; it might give us some shelter."

"Yeah."

The tree was thinner than they first thought and hardly provided any shelter but it still gave them a little bit so they stayed there.

Koke shove her hands into her jacket pockets "M-my fingers are going n-numb!" she whined.

"D-d-don't get f-frostbite!" Shivered Conan.

"Frostbite?"

"It's- oh n-never mind…"

Koke squinted through the snow. Was that a giant fox or… "Is that them?" she asked Conan.

Conan wasn't looking so good; his eyes were half closed and he was barely moving. She nudged him nervously "Come on!" Grabbing him by the arm she struggled to her feet dragging Conan up with her.

Walking forwards slowly, they made their way bit-by-bit closer to where the car was. They were almost their when a loud noise from behind her made her turn around. Conan was lying on the ground silently; with eyes closed.

Gasping in horror Koke ran back to him and shook him. _Conan! Wake up! J-just wake up already! Please!_ Conan's breathing was slowing and becoming less frequent. _No! Conan, keep breathing! Y-you've got to!"_

"Conan-kun?"

Silence.

"Conan can you hear me?"

Still silence.

"CONAN WAKE UP PLEASE!"

It was too late.

"CONAN!"


End file.
